villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/Wong Chi-hang (Effort Post)
The Work So I had watched a film on the internet, and I decided to propose Mr. Wong, the antagonist of the 1993 thriller film, The Untold Story. The film, which is loosely based on true events, regards the Public Security Agency attempting to find a killer. Throughout the film, they grow continually suspicious of Mr. Wong (played by Anthony Wong), the current owner of the 8 Immortals. More problems seem to arise when Wong's employees start to disappear under mysterious circumstances. Who is he? What has he done? Wong Chi-hang was a former waiter of a restaurant known as the Eight Immortal restaurant. He plays a game of mahjong with Cheng Lam, the original owner of the restaurant. He expects Lam to pay him $183,000 after winning the game (albeit through cheating), or at least he wanted him to sell the restaurant over to him. When Lam refuses, Chi-hang angrily murders the entire family, dismembers them, and attempts to dump their dismembered limbs into the ocean. Naturally, the limbs are found on the beach, and they run a few tests on one of the severed arms. The arm is determined to be from a 60 year old woman who was Lam's mother-in-law. After the gruesome murders of the Lam family, Chi-hang ran as the boss for the 8 Immortals. When his waiter, Ah Man, catches him cheating during a game of mahjong, Chi-hang waits after hour, and murders Ah Man. He then grinds his flesh, and mixes it with the barbacue pork buns, which he serves to his customers the next day. Sometime during these events, the Public Security Agency was receiving letters from a man claiming to be Cheng Lam's brother, asking for their assistance in finding his missing brother. They interrogate Chi-hang, and he claims that Cheng and his family immigrated to Canada, though this contradicted his earlier claim of not knowing where the family had gone. He sees Pearl, a waitress, get interrogated by the PSA; fearing that she might sell him out to the police, he strips her, and rapes her, after which, murders her in a gruesome fashion. He dismembers her corpse, and throws her bones into the dumpster. Eventually, the PSA return to further investigate Chi-hang. Realizing that he still had the pictures and private information of the Lam family, he desperately attempts to dispose of it. Unfortunately for him, the police thoroughly search through the garbage, and they find the pictures, and IDs. Wong tries to flee, but he is caught before he could get onto a plane that was heading to China. Wong is thrown into prison, and he is immediately brutalized by the inmates, including the late Cheng Lam's brother. He attempts to commit suicide, but his suicide attempt is stopped. He gets sent to a hospital, and he threatens to stab the nurse with an injection needle if he wasn't allowed to leave. He is apprehended before he could cause any serious harm, and they try to attain a confession from him. The doctor began to gave him stimulants as to force him into confessing about the murders. When the three days of injecting stimulants ended, he was kept from sleeping until he finally confessed. The film ends with Wong returning to the prison, and committing suicide. Because there wasn't any evidence to condemn him for the crimes, the case is closed. Freudian excuse? Mitigating factors? None. As for mitigating factors, he does meet a man in prison who later shared food with him once he was returned to the prison, but there's nothing to suggest that he cares for him. Heinous standard Sets it. 'Conclusion Thoughts? Category:Blog posts